


What Christmas is About

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, its christmas themed, paul loves christmas that’s the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Paul loves ugly Christmas sweaters  He makes it his mission to make sure everyone loves them too — or at least he tries his best.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	What Christmas is About

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while chilling with the fam on christmas eve. merry chrystler!

Paul had thirty seven Christmas sweaters. He hadn’t bought all of them himself, but all the ones he actively wore was self-purchased. He had one Christmas sweater for every day of December until Christmas came and for Christmas itself, he had two just so he could change into the most special one later in the day.

He also had a few he only wore between Thanksgiving and December first, but they were regular Christmas sweaters. Pretty, even. His December sweaters were what some called ugly Christmas sweaters. Paul just called them his December pride.

Yes, Paul had many Christmas sweaters, but he loved every single one of them. That being every single one of them he himself had purchased. Some people thought that just because he had so many Christmas sweaters, they could just buy him more for Christmas or his birthday.

They were wrong.

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate their gesture, but rather that he liked his routine. He liked wearing the same ugly Christmas sweater every December first and the same ugly Christmas sweater every December second and so on. He didn’t have room for more sweaters in his collection and he liked his old ones too much to rotate them out for something new that he one hundred percent wouldn’t enjoy as much as his old ones.

Giving presents away was a bad thing to do, sure, but not using them was too. At least that was what Paul told himself when he gave all his excess sweaters to Bill.

The other had made the fatal mistake of wearing a Christmas sweater, so the next day Paul gave him  _ all  _ of his extras.

It turned out to be a good plan. Bill started wearing Christmas sweaters as well.

Seeing the office and his friend all dressed up for the holiday season sparked something in Paul. A passion he didn’t know he had: A passion for Christmas.

Maybe he should have seen it coming, all his Christmas sweaters considered, but he didn’t. And now that he had ignited this spark, there were only a few things left.

Step one was easy. Step one was easy because step one was Charlotte. He bought her a Christmas sweater with a cat in a Santa hat. She went to the bathroom and changed into it immediately.

Paul appreciated the instant success, because he knew what came next would be much,  _ much  _ harder. Ted had been vocal about not wanting to participate in all their Christmas madness from the first year he’d seen Paul’s Christmas sweater collection. Ted was not going to be convinced quite that easily.

And yet, Paul still made his attempt. He bought him a button-up with a festive pattern. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a way to ease him into it.

Ted laughed in his face and went to the breakroom to eat lunch.

Then Paul got him a headpiece with a Christmas tree on it. He put it on Ted’s head while he was on the phone with a customer.

After he was done with the conversation, he walked over to Paul’s cubicle, made eye contact and then dropped the thing in the trash. It was worth the attempt.

Lastly, Paul bought a collection of Christmas themed ties. He’d hang one in Ted’s cubicle whenever he left it and by the end of each day, they’d be gone. Then Paul would find them in his own cubicle the following morning with a note asking him to stop.

Paul didn’t listen to notes.

Instead, he tried out a different method. He was determined to make Ted look festive, so he called Charlotte in for a meeting and gave her all the Christmas items he’d bought Ted.

The next time Ted entered the office, he was covered in hickies and Christmas gear.  _ All _ the Christmas gear. Charlotte entered the office a few minutes later and Paul decided not to think about the implications.

**Author's Note:**

> we're on the day after posting this and i couldn't get the image of ted in a christmas outfit out of my head. i'm not good at drawing like,, at all, but: https://garygoldsteins.tumblr.com/post/189867447307/wrote-a-dumb-fanfiction-then-proceeded-to-make


End file.
